


Dinner and the Movies

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [106]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Dinner, F/F, In Public, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Prompt Fic, Public Display of Affection, Restaurants, public fooling around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith and Addison at a restaurant together before they go to the cinema.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:_

For the request "OKAY HEAR ME OUT, IDK if you have done this already in a story nor do i know how many stories you are working on right now, BUUUUT, i have this crazy idea but i'm not a writer. MERADD SMUT IN PUBLIC but like they are out to dinner or at a movie and they are like subtly touching each other and then one of them starts... you can do the rest PLEASE LMK IF YOU THINK THATS A GOOD IDEA. KINDA LIKE A 50 SHADES OF GREY THING. i would defined read that omg i would be like in love HAHAH" by apryl0413 on Wattpad

bobbiejelly

* * *

**Dinner and the Movies**

* * *

_Meredith and Addison at a restaurant together before they go to the cinema._

* * *

"We have to watch it," Meredith begs her girlfriend, Addison.

"I thought you said it was all pompous, and unrealistic," Addison smirks down at Meredith.

"Well, yes. I agree that there are elements of it that are… Problematic to say the least bit. But c'mon Addie, it's our lifestyle on mainstream television. It'll be fun!" Meredith whines.

"Mm, I'll consider it," Addison purrs seductively as she pats her girlfriend on the head.

"Thank you," says Meredith, her eyes shimmering in delight at her girlfriend's response.

Two days later, Addison comes home with tickets to "Fifty Shades Freed," and drops them unceremoniously on the counter.

"You bought them!" Meredith squeals.

"Of course, for you babygirl," Addison smiles.

"Thanks, ma'am," Meredith says to Addison while planting kisses up her shoulder. "You're the best."

"Aren't I?" Addison muses aloud, as she kisses Meredith soundly, until they need to start getting ready to go to the theater.

"Mm, you look gorgeous in that black skirt and sweater,," Addison hums as she appreciates Meredith's body.

"I like your outfit too," Meredith says as she compliments Addison's skintight jeans with her blouse.

"Thanks," Addison smiles in a lopsided way.

So Meredith holds her hand and they walk out to the car together like everything is just normal.

Only it's not quite normal-normal.

Because Meredith has no idea what's in store for her tonight.

* * *

And tonight's first activity consists of going for dinner, because it's one of those movie tickets that gets a discount on the restaurant by the theater and Addison still uses coupons even though she's a millionaire.

"Are you enjoying yourself, babygirl?" Addison husks intimidatingly to her girlfriend, as she locates said girlfriend's thigh and places her palm there.

"Mm," Meredith flushes when she feels her girlfriend touch her.

Meredith always craves Addison touching her, in absolutely every way imaginable.

She likes it when Addison takes her in the bedroom, in the kitchen, and even once under the porchlight when she couldn't wait until they'd gotten inside.

"I can feel you thinking about me," Addison husks as she starts moving her hand up and down Meredith's thigh.

"I was, ma'am," Meredith replies with a sigh, knowing there's no point in lying to her girlfriend who she knows just happens to know her so well.

"Were you thinking naughty thoughts about me?" Addison asks her, as she slides the palm of her hand to the inside of Meredith's knee to the sensitive skin there, and back down again.

"Yes," Meredith hisses, as she feels Addison dig her nails gently into her thigh. "Yes ma'am, I am always thinking naughty thoughts around you-" Meredith groans, as Addison adds her other hand to her hip.

"Addison, there's the waiter coming-" Meredith gasps, as she feels Addison keeps up her ministrations.

* * *

"Hello, welcome to Pita Empire, how may I help you?" The nice waiter asks them.

"I'll have uh-" Meredith flails for a second as she realizes she hasn't even looked at the menu yet. "Ah, could I have uh-" Meredith squirms as Addison keeps up her hand movements.

"May I please have a falafel pita with a side tabbouleh salad?" Addison asks smoothly, as she looks up from the menu.

"Certainly, and for you?" The waiter directs his attention back to the squirming blonde woman, who is currently trying to suppress a moan as Addison palms further and further up her thigh.

"What she's having-" Meredith eventually cuts in with the only thing she can think of. "With fries," she eventually squeaks out, as Addison gives her a puzzled look knowing that she doesn't really like salad that much.

"Would that be an additional side of fries or instead of the salad?" The waiter asks patiently.

"Instead of the salad please," Meredith says in a high-pitched voice as Addison squeezes her upper thigh. "And some water," she adds, knowing that all of this is making her thirsty.

"And I'll have a ginger ale with that please," Addison says smoothly, and the waiter smiles at them.

Addison removes her hands from Meredith's lower body to offer the waiter back the menus again, prompting a whimper from Meredith.

"Are you alright?" The server asks Meredith with a concerned expression.

"Just really hungry," Meredith mumbles, as Addison smirks at her.

Meredith glares at Addison back a little bit for being so evil.

* * *

Meredith tries to get Addison back by squishing into her during dinner, and talking about all of her favorite activities that they like to share, but so far she's only succeeded in making herself even more flustered.

"You know Addie," Meredith starts. "I really liked it. Last night, when you had me bent over the side of the bed, it was so good," Meredith moans at her own fantasies, and Addison nods and gives her a nod of approval.

"Is that the only thing you enjoyed?" Addison husks, motioning for her to carry on.

"And I liked it, when you used your hands, and then your fingers inside me. It made me feel so good. You always make me feel good," says Meredith as she leans over to continue her dirty talk.

"Yes babygirl, I'm glad you're happy with how things are going," says Addison as she continues eating her salad.

Meredith is eating her fries one by one as well as her sandwich, but she's so entranced by Addison's piercing gaze she keeps stopping herself.

"I- I've got to go to the bathroom," Meredith finally bursts out, as she moves to push past Addison.

"Mm, are you going to be a good girl and wait for me to give you your pleasure, or are you going to be naughty, and I'll have to punish you later, hmm?" Addison reads her girlfriend like a book.

Meredith fidgets as Addison's caught on to her plan- of course, she has, but how can she possibly resist the temptation when the redhead had been such a tease all evening.

"I'll be good," Meredith nods at Addison as she skips away for a moment.

When Meredith returns, Addison moves over so she can sit down, and she motions towards the dessert that had arrived when she'd been away.

* * *

"Now, would you like some ice cream?" Addison offers in a sweet voice, and Meredith gulps because she has an idea of what is coming.

"Yes, ma'am," Meredith smiles.

"Do you deserve it? Were you good for me babygirl?" Addison husks.

"Y-yes," Meredith tries to say without stuttering.

"Are you sure?" Addison asks her again, her lustful gaze boring into Meredith's soul.

"Y-yeah," Meredith stumbles again, and hopes that her girlfriend doesn't catch it.

"Tsk tsk, I think you're lying," says Addison, as she reaches to caress her girlfriend's face and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Meredith shivers at the contact, and tries to look away, but Addison is blocking her.

"Okay, okay. I was, I was bad," Meredith sighs, knowing that Addison was going to find out eventually.

"Mm, I see. You knew the rules, you knew you were supposed to wait, didn't you?" Addison raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am. I knew the rules, and I couldn't control myself," Meredith bites her lip as she grovels. Secretly, Meredith loves that Addison is taking control, and it turns her on to think of how Addison is going to have her way with her later.

"What's my punishment?" Meredith asks her softly.

"Well, you've already been bad… So I think you can sweat it out, and I'll punish you later, hmm?" Addison nods at her.

"Yes, ma'am," Meredith nods.

"Good," Addison smiles again. "And for now, here is some cake," Addison offers, and Meredith smiles as Addison sits her right in her lap so she can feed it to her.

"Eat up babygirl, you'll need your strength later," Addison says in a low voice, dropping an octave as she begins stroking up and down Meredith's thigh again.

_And Meredith cannot possibly wait._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Alright apryl0413, hope this has fulfilled your expectations :D.

Otherwise, audience let me know what you think of this in the comments, and have a good one :). ANd I'll fill Meddison prompts from time to time, let me know if you have one in particular.

Cheers!

**bobbiejelly**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Dinner and the Movies 2**

* * *

_Meredith and Addison at a restaurant together before they go to the cinema._

* * *

Addison pays the bill smoothly, and then she leads Meredith to the cinema, where she selects two seats for them in the middle of the very back row.

"We're right under the balcony here, I don't know if the sound quality's gonna be great here?" Meredith asks her.

"Mm, that's not the only factor that I had in mind, babygirl," Addison husks, her eyes darkening as she watches Meredith's face react in realization.

"You- you want to fool around _here_ ," Meredith squeaks, as she sits down next to her girlfriend.

"Who said I would be 'fooling around,' at all?" Addison smirks. "I happen to know _exactly_ what I am doing," Addison whispers to Meredith, brushing the hair near her ear aside so she can kiss Meredith upon it.

"Oh-" Meredith shifts involuntarily, her body reacting already to Addison's naughty words.

"Would you like to sit here, babygirl?" Addison offers to have Meredith sit in her lap.

"Yes please," Meredith says happily, taking off her coat and sitting in her girlfriend's lap. Meredith loves the contact, and it relaxes her to be in Addison's arms.

"So soft," says Addison, as she plays with Meredith's hair.

"Mhmm," Meredith sighs, as she feels Addison keep innocently touching her.

The movie begins, and Meredith is captivated by the plot until she feels Addison's hands wandering.

"Addison-" Meredith whispers, as the redhead begins teasing on the inside of her thighs.

"You're so sexy, I just can't help myself," Addison husks. "Do you not like the feeling?" Addison challenges the blonde.

"I like it-" Meredith admits, so Addison keeps her motions going.

Addison allows her hands to wander to the inside of Meredith's knees, and then back up again slowly as she warms up Meredith's body.

Meredith whimpers a little, quietly as she allows her girlfriend to touch her.

When Addison pulls her closer, the redhead begins kissing the top of Meredith's shoulder, moving her hair away so she can touch her lips against the blonde's bare skin.

"Mm," Meredith makes little satisfied noises, until Addison whispers for her to be quiet.

"We're in public, remember?" Addison says as she maintains her dominance.

"Yes, ma'am," Meredith submits easily, as she quiets herself, and tries to concentrate back on the movie.

The plot advances, and eventually, it comes to a sexy scene, with the characters being really into it, and that's the exact moment that Addison picks to kick it up a notch with her actions with Meredith.

"Addie what-" Meredith shout-whispers as Addison reaches down to undo her belt, and flick open the button on her pants.

"I can't wait," says Addison simply, as she moves her hand slowly down to feel Meredith over her underwear.

"We're at the movies-" Meredith gasps, as Addison moves her pants to the side a bit to give herself more room to work.

"Yes, we're at the movies. We're watching the one movie you wanted to watch, and you're so into it, and it's making me horny. And you know when I get like this that I just want to take you," says Addison, as she nibbles on Meredith's shoulder again.

"Unh-" Meredith whimpers, as Addison uses her left hand to feel up Meredith's chest, pawing at her breasts, and pinching her nipples lightly.

Meredith curses under her breath as Addison teases her, the foreplay torturous, and the thrill of being surrounded by people magnifying the sensations tenfold.

When she turns around slightly, Meredith sees Addison's eyes blown with lust, hungry for her as she pulls her into a crushing kiss, Addison's tongue snaking it's way into her mouth as Meredith parts her lips for her.

"Everyone makes out at the movies," Addison smirks.

"Not everyone has their hands down their girlfriend's pants at the movies," Meredith mutters under her breath.

"And that makes you a very special, lucky girl, now doesn't it?" Addison teases.

"Yes, ma'am," Meredith smiles.

She knows that Addison would never do anything to hurt her on purpose, or push her to do something she didn't really want to do. Addison knows her kinks, knows what turns her on, and knows how to touch her.

Oh, does Addison touch her, and Meredith can never get enough of that part.

"Turn around and watch the movie, babygirl," Addison instructs, as she repositions Meredith in her lap so that she can start reaching below her waistband again.

"Yes, ma'am," says Meredith, as she reluctantly stops kissing Addison, turns around, and leans her head back onto Addison's shoulder.

Addison reaches her lips forwards and sucks on Meredith's earlobe, before nibbling a little, and planting open-mouthed kisses all the way to her jaw, before she does the same to the other side of Meredith's neck.

Meredith does her best to keep her sounds to a minimum, only panting a little as Addison starts to move her hands in the process, this time reaching down at once to caress the apex of her thighs, until she reaches the center of them.

"Now, are you wet for me? Have you been aching for me all this time, even after you know you've been naughty?" Addison whispers.

"See for yourself," Meredith giggles.

"Mm, feisty are you?" Addison quips, as she plunges her hand down, still over Meredith's covered core, but far enough that she can feel just how soaked and throbbing that Meredith is.

"Is this all for me? Or are you turned on by the movie?" Addison asks her.

"For- for you-" says Meredith, moaning a little as she speaks.

"Are you sure?" Addison teases.

"I'm sure. It's all for you. Always for you, and I want you, Addison. I want you to take me right here, and make me your dirty girl, claim me right in the movies," says Meredith, already grinding herself onto Addison's hand.

"Now, if I do decide to fuck you, do you think you can keep yourself quiet?" Addison challenges her.

"I- I think so-" Meredith whimpers, as she feels Addison start to rub her over her underwear.

"You think so, or you know so?" Addison asks her as she continues to circle Meredith's clit.

"I can, I promise I can-" Meredith gasps, as Addison presses the palm of her hand to her core, and kneads it.

"Alright then, but if you get too loud then I'll have to stop," Addison sets the rules.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be quiet," says Meredith.

"Alright then," says Addison.

They're both still facing forward, with Meredith in Addison's lap, and now Addison's hand teasing below Meredith's underwear. Addison slides them down with her fingers so she can touch Meredith's now-uncovered center.

"Ohh-" Meredith moans a little as Addison makes contact with her bare skin. She's so swollen now that every touch sets her on fire, and Addison delights in every little one of her body's autonomic reactions, how Meredith bucks her hips into her hand, how she wets her lips, and how she arches her back so her head is leaning onto Addison's shoulder.

"Feel good?" Addison smirks.

"Yes, yes it's so good-" Meredith whispers, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as Addison teases a finger inside of her, and then another.

"Yes, inside me, please," says Meredith in reaction.

Addison laughs evilly as she pulls out of her girlfriend, hovering over her before returning her fingers.

"Addison, please fuck me," Meredith asks outright now, long past the point of no return, needing her release so badly that she definitely cannot wait until they get home.

"Right now?" Addison mocks her a little, and Meredith reaches down to help herself with her own fingers, even though she knows that Addison will never let her do that.

"Ah, ah, you're mine, and I'm going to take my time. Keep your hands to yourself, you've already misbehaved today," Addison challenges.

"Yes, ma'am," Meredith concedes, as she moves to take her hands away, but not before Addison slaps them playfully.

"Mm, you're so hot like this. All at my mercy, watching a film that's X-Rated, yet all you can think about is me, and you, in this dark movie theater," says Addison, as she starts pumping her fingers in and out of her girlfriend, and thumbing over her clit at the same time.

"Oh wow-" Meredith groans, as Addison starts fucking her mercilessly all at once. The blonde bites down on her wrist to keep quiet, her other hand coming up to cover her mouth so that she doesn't start screaming out.

"Yes, yes, yes," Meredith chants, as Addison starts kissing her neck again, sucking and nipping delicate marks as she inserts another finger into Meredith for a total of three of them.

Meredith's a wreck now, right on the edge and she holds herself there as long as she can before she tumbles over the edge, and finally lets go.

"Ahh-" Meredith pants as she comes, arching right into Addison's front, and climaxing over Addison's hands. Her release keeps coming, and Meredith keeps grinding into it as Addison keeps moving her hands over her clit, and her mouth over her neck, until Meredith is fully spent, and she's so sensitive she cannot take it anymore.

"Addison- I'm finished-" Meredith whimpers as she feels Addison slow down completely and stop for her.

"Good girl-" Addison says as she pulls out, and offers her fingers for Meredith to clean off.

Meredith takes them into her mouth, sucking on them and nibbling a little as Addison hums in approval.

"You know, this was a pretty good movie. The situation was a little bit questionable, and the character development was predictable, but overall it was alright," says Addison calmly.

"So you're glad we came?" Meredith beams at her, unable to resist turning over in Addison's lap and kissing her fully.

"Yeah, of course, I'm glad we came. I love making you happy," says Addison simply.

"You make me very happy," says Meredith, as she makes out with Addison furiously for the next few minutes.

Addison presses their foreheads together, and she promises she's not forgotten Meredith's punishment, but that she'll get to that later. "Alright, you'd better get dressed," Addison whispers, as she feels Meredith starting to fall asleep against her shoulder.

"Mm, cozy," Meredith whines, as she reluctantly pulls her panties and pants back up and on.

She's lucky, or rather, Addison is very perceptive, because she's completely dressed finally as soon as the movie is over, and the lights are about to turn on again.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**


End file.
